


【英灵殿】渡鸦之影 A Raven's Shadow

by die_Nachthexen



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Female Eivor, assassin's creed Valhalla - Freeform, important story moment ideas
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen
Summary: 艾沃尔在一场战役中遭遇了阿尔弗雷德大帝和“无形者”组织的成员
Kudos: 4





	【英灵殿】渡鸦之影 A Raven's Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> *前段时间写的一篇文…试图考据维京历史时的脑洞，虽然几乎啥也没考证出来，感觉维京历史好乱orz
> 
> *一个几乎没有情节的短篇，就想写写艾沃尔是怎样和无形者/刺客组织初遇的。英灵殿情报太少了，本文全程瞎编，时间线是游戏里的873AD，但文里那场战役是虚构的
> 
> *这个Eivor是大姐姐噢！

渡鸦在战场上空盘旋。

作为这片土地的原住民，千百年来，这种鸟儿曾无数次见证这样血腥的场面。然而它们似乎对其无动于衷，只是从高空静静俯瞰地面上发生的一切。

艾沃尔从敌人尸体中拔出战斧，轻轻一推，那死去战士的躯体便向后重重倒去。她的右手沾上了敌人尚有余温的血液，血顺着她握着战斧的指尖滴下，在她的战甲上留下了一道浅浅的痕迹。

“艾沃尔，我们被埋伏了，”一道声音将艾沃尔的思绪拉回了现实。与艾沃尔一同统领维京军团的古尔布兰德跑到了她身边，这位身材高大的维京战士忧心忡忡地说，“情况比想象中更糟，我们恐怕撑不了多久了。”

“我知道，”艾沃尔点头道，“我也看出了这是一个圈套。”顿了顿，她接着说，“我可以想象，阿尔弗雷德今天想要在这里把我们一网打尽。”

战场上传来金属碰撞时刺耳的声响，顺着声音的方向望去，艾沃尔看到高大勇猛的战士西格弗斯也没能抵挡住威塞克斯重甲士兵的猛烈进攻。即使身中数箭，他也毫不退缩，在威塞克斯士兵围攻下战斗到了最后一刻。

稍加思索，艾沃尔斟酌开口道，“你带领我们的人撤退。我们迟早会征服威塞克斯，但不是今天，我们没有必要在缺乏优势的情况下白白送死。”

“可是，”古尔布兰德迟疑，“我们都撤退的话，你要怎么办？”他明显听出了艾沃尔话里的言外之意。

艾沃尔望向战场尽头的威塞克斯国王，“我要去刺杀阿尔弗雷德。”也许是为了提前享受胜利的快感，威塞克斯的统治者也来到了战场。隔着枝叶茂密的树林，艾沃尔看到阿尔弗雷德骑着白马站在一处山崖下方，身旁还有几个同样衣着华贵的男人。

古尔布兰德上前一步，“你不是不清楚，留在这里独自行动有多么危险！”

艾沃尔眉头紧蹙，“你难道忘了，阿尔弗雷德和他那自负的兄长埃塞尔雷德是怎样杀害了我们的战士？”

“我没有忘，”古尔布兰德答。轻叹口气，他看向艾沃尔的双眼，“我只是不希望你冒这么大的险，阿尔弗雷德身旁有重兵把守，你很难成功。”

艾沃尔扬了扬手中的战斧，“放心吧，我会用我的办法赢得荣耀。”她的双眸碧蓝深邃，如月光下的湖泊，但那看似温柔的双眸此刻却满是坚定的神色。

听到艾沃尔的话，古尔布兰德深知他很难再改变什么。他以一个维京战士的身份向艾沃尔致意，“保重，奥丁与你同在。”

艾沃尔颔首，“奥丁与我们同在。”

看到阿尔弗雷德的那一刻，艾沃尔脑海中已经构建出了完整的刺杀计划。她会冲上阿尔弗雷德身后的山崖，在那里从高处给这位自负的统治者致命一击。阿尔弗雷德也许觉得山崖包围中的高地是一个绝对安全的位置，但他没有料到，会有铤而走险的维京战士试图突破这看似完美的天然屏障。

艾沃尔死死盯着阿尔弗雷德上方山崖的方向，她开始奔跑，速度越来越快。本应是精神高度集中的时候，她却不受控制地想起了一些往事。

幼时她也经常在山林间奔跑。极北之地的太阳并不温暖，但它总是慷慨地将金色的光芒洒满每一寸土地。那时她还有父亲和母亲的陪伴，还有他们世代居住的家园。

又过了几年，她的家乡变得不再宜居。肆虐的风雪从不停息，终年冰封的大地无法再提供充足的食物。烽烟四起，他们只能向外开拓新的家园。少女迅速成长为战士，艾沃尔学会了使用战斧与圆盾，习惯了杀死敌人时鲜血飞溅的残忍场面。她参加了远征的大军，带领风帆战舰在惊涛骇浪中穿过狂风骤雨的封锁。威塞克斯人燃烧的箭矢如雨点般坠落，她指挥战士们举起圆盾摆出防御阵型，踏上那片代表着他们希望和未来的土地。

一路在长满杂草的树林中穿行，艾沃尔终于来到了阿尔弗雷德后方的山崖之上。站在山崖凸出的平台上，艾沃尔看到古尔布兰德带领维京大军连连撤退，威塞克斯士兵仍然对这些维京战士穷追不舍。

艾沃尔抽出了别在身侧的战斧，准备在合适的时机从天而降，送这位威塞克斯国王去见他所信仰的上帝。山崖的高度对艾沃尔来说并不危险。她从小就发现自己有一些特殊的天赋，例如鹰般锐利的视觉和从高处跳下毫发无伤的能力。小时候她曾经为此请教过父母和大祭司，每次他们都只是怜爱地摸摸她的头，说这些天赋是奥丁的恩赐。

正当艾沃尔准备一跃而下，用手中的战斧斩下阿尔弗雷德的头颅时，她听到身后传来了利刃出鞘的声响。

下意识地转身迎战，艾沃尔的战斧和一把短剑碰撞在了一起。袭击她的是一个身穿渡鸦般乌黑的长袍的身影，他或她的面容隐藏在兜帽阴影之下。金属相撞的瞬间，艾沃尔看到对方手臂上带着一种她从未见过的剑。剑刃自神秘人手掌下方伸出，剑柄隐藏在长袍衣袖之下。短剑由某种构造不明的机簧控制，艾沃尔十分确定，她听到的那金属摩擦声即是短剑启动时的声响。

全身笼罩在兜帽长袍下的神秘人主动移开了剑刃。倾注在短剑上的力道骤然松懈，神秘人和艾沃尔都控制不住地后退了几步。

“你是谁？”艾沃尔仍然高举手中的战斧，指向身着兜帽长袍的神秘人。艾沃尔没有心思和这个突然出现的人周旋。山崖下方的阿尔弗雷德随时有可能离开战场，令她精心谋划的刺杀功亏一篑。

神秘人张开双臂，长袍的下摆在风中微微晃动，“我们终于见面了，艾沃尔。”艾沃尔从声音听出，这是一名年轻男子。

艾沃尔将战斧举得更高了一些，碧蓝的双眸中盛满怒意，“我没空在这里看你无聊的表演！”

神秘人依然冷静、从容，“我是来阻止你刺杀阿尔弗雷德国王的。顺便回答你刚才的问题，你可以叫我‘无形者’。”

“你是阿尔弗雷德手下的人？”艾沃尔的耐心即将被这场突如其来的遭遇耗尽。

“我并不是阿尔弗雷德国王的人，”神秘男子摇头道，“‘无形者’并不属于现实中任何政治组织，千百年来，我们有着比政治斗争和武力征服更为崇高的使命。”

艾沃尔厉声道，“那你凭什么阻止我刺杀阿尔弗雷德？”

自称“无形者”的男子望着战场的方向，“他对时局发展还有重要的作用。如果你真的成功杀死了他，未来一切都会朝难以预料的方向发展。”

从这里可以看到南边的大海，一阵阵海风越过深蓝近黑的海水吹向山谷，吹动了艾沃尔战甲上的毛领和搭在胸前的金色发辫。走到崖边，艾沃尔接着说，“古思伦带领我们的主力部队去了麦西亚。近日阿尔弗雷德的威塞克斯大军与我们发生了多场冲突，我们的处境越来越艰难……”

自称为“无形者”的男子走到了艾沃尔身边，“这场战争不仅是两个族群间的冲突，更是人类文明中自由与秩序间分歧的具现。数千年间，阿尔弗雷德背后那些‘上古维序者’们企图通过神明遗物建立绝对的秩序与权威，‘无形者’的使命便是在暗中消灭那些试图掌控我们的罪恶灵魂。”

天色渐暗，黑夜即将接管这片土地。神秘男子的身影快要与黑暗融为一体，“你展现了过人的勇气、谋略，这些我们看重的品质。你是一位天生的‘无形者’，艾沃尔。”

艾沃尔看到阿尔弗雷德的大军也离开了战场。交战双方的数百位牺牲将士躺在草地上，他们的鲜血流进了深色的泥土，消失无痕。多么讽刺，艾沃尔心想，这些生前拼命想要置对方于死地的战士，却不得不在死后与他们最厌恶的敌人一同腐烂在这里。

艾沃尔的声音在风中缥缈传来，“我只是想保护我的人民和家园。”

身着兜帽长袍的男子笑了，“到了合适的时机，你会重新考虑我说的话。我相信奥丁会再一次让我们见面的。”说罢，他退入了身后树林的黑色阴影中，如同渡鸦隐入了夜色。

“上古维序者……”艾沃尔念叨着这个对她来说颇为陌生的名词。就在这时，繁星点缀的漆黑夜幕忽然掠过了一道光，那光自北方的天空辐射开来，不断变换着形状和颜色。如同女巫勾魂摄魄的碧绿眼眸，又如碧蓝幽深的湖水。北极光在不列颠岛南部极为罕见，艾沃尔冥冥之中觉得，这是众神在向她传达某种启示。

艾沃尔仰头望向北极光，望向极北之地远隔重洋的故乡。

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 我关于英灵殿剧情的一些瞎猜：
> 
> 1\. 看到刺客维基里说阿尔弗雷德大帝是反派，但不是最大的反派。我觉得他应该是与上古维序者有某种联系，但可能不是这个组织的正式成员（？）想知道“最大的反派”是谁…
> 
> 2\. 查维京史资料时看到865-890年左右有一支叫the great heathen army的由丹麦人统领的维京大军与阿尔弗雷德大帝统治下的威塞克斯战斗了很多年。我在文里设定艾沃尔和这支大军的首领Guthrum（古思伦）有合作


End file.
